


better

by pinkell_ugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Tokomaru, fuck byakuya, genocider syo is just not there i guess, they're lesbians!, udg, ultra despair girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkell_ugh/pseuds/pinkell_ugh
Summary: a short little tokomaru blab that kinda came outta my ass





	better

“Hasn’t it been awhile since Master called?”  
  
Toko was pacing the room, biting her nails furiously, brows scrunched together.  
  
“I’m sure they’re fine. He and Makoto are a great team. Plus, if something was wrong, Future Foundation would notify the two of us immediately,” Komaru answered, the same way she had the last time Toko brought it up. Which happened to be less than an hour ago. Komaru sighed and leaned back against the wall. She was sitting on the bed she and Toko shared, outside Towa city and not far from Future Foundation Headquarters. Since everything in Towa City went down, the two had been inseparable.  
  
“I just worried about him, you know?” Toko squeaked, never stopping her pacing.  
  
“I kinda do, Toki. Makoto’s my brother,” Komaru laughed.  
  
“Right.” But she didn’t sound reassured in the least. Instead, she continued pacing and gnawing on her nails.  
  
Komaru watched sadly. With every turn of her heel, the pale bookworm seemed to grow increasingly anxious. Every once in a while she’d push up her glasses, or push a piece of wayward, dark purple hair behind her ear. The green haired girl frowned. She hated seeing Toko so pained, but it was especially horrible to see her so pained over Byakuya.  
  
“Hey Toko?” Komaru asked, nonchalantly as she leaned her head back and looked at the cracking ceiling.  
  
“Hmm?” she grunted in response.  
  
Komaru swallowed, knowing full well that Toko’s “master” was a touchy topic. And yet, she still went right in.  
  
“What do you see in him?”  
  
Toko stopped her pacing and let her finger fall from her lips. “In who…?”  
  
“Byakuya.” Komaru couldn’t help but flinch. She hated bringing him up, she really did. But she needed to know the truth.  
  
Toko sighed wistfully, and twirled a piece of her beautifully messy hair around her finger, looking up at the ceiling. “Well, he’s dreamy as all hell, isn’t he?” she giggled.  
  
Komaru let out a short sigh. “Dunno. He’s… too scrawny?” she said weakly. No, it wasn’t that he was too scrawny, it was everything about him that she found utterly unattractive. His stuck up personality, his hair in desperate need of a cut, his entitled way of speaking, and the fact that he was a guy. And Komaru, frankly, was all but interested in guys.  
  
Toko’s head whipped over in Komaru’s direction. “Scrawny?! He’s built perfectly!” she cried, offended.  
  
“He’s not really…”  
  
“And besides, I adore him. I don’t care how scrawny he is,” she insisted.  
  
“Is that really all you see in him…?”  
  
Toko crossed her arms. “What do you mean? What am I supposed to see in a romantic interest?”  
The green haired girl sat up on the bed. “Oh, I dunno, maybe something other than looks? Maybe, like, a halfway decent personality? A lack of sticks up their ass? Or maybe, and this might sound a little crazy,” Komaru said, laughing dryly. “Maybe a partner who actually gives you the time of day?”  
  
Toko opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, then closed it, completely at a loss for words.  
  
“He gives me the time of day…” she said finally, softly. “He-he made me a Future Foundation member. He d-does care about me.” She was mumbled, and resumed chewing on her nail.  
  
Komaru chewed her lip. Byakuya didn’t care about her, not at all. You’d think the girl who wrote romance novels for a living would understand that he clearly wasn’t interested.  
  
“Toki, does he really?” Komaru asked quietly, looking at her lap.  
  
“Wh-what?”  
  
“Does he really,” Komaru paused, lifting her head. “Care about you?” She spoke slowly, carefully, knowing too well she was treading on eggshells.  
  
To her dismay, Toko’s grey eyes began welling up with tears. “How c-could you even ask th-that?”  
  
Komaru bit her lip again, trying to choose her words wisely. Toko was her closest… person. She loved her, that she was sure of. But how…that was unclear.  
  
But what was clearer than crystal to her was that Toko’s pining for Byakuya was hurting her, and she didn’t even realize. And Komaru hated it. She hated seeing her friend worry and chase after the man who clearly couldn’t stand her, and was obviously using her to his advantage whenever he saw fit. She knew that he was her brother’s classmate and somewhat friend, and a valued member of Future Foundation. Hell, he’d kind of saved her life. But that didn’t stop her from disliking him as a person, and for the way he treated Toko.  
  
So it was out of frustration, along with love, that made Komaru swing off the bed and stand in front of her friend, fists squeezed together and nails making crescent shaped cuts in her palms. It was out of frustration, along with love, that was making Komaru’s lips quiver and eyes water. And it was out of frustration, along with love, that made her finally cry out what she’d been holding in for too long.  
  
“He doesn’t give a shit about you, Toko. He doesn’t. He uses you, takes advantage of you, and I don’t even think you even understand that! For some reason, you love him, and god, I just wish I knew why.” She paused, clenching in unclenching her fists. After a deep breath, she softened. “I just… I hate seeing you do this to yourself. I hate seeing you worry about him, and giving him more attention than he’d ever think to give to you.”  
  
Toko stared at her feet, head lowered. She was nearly frozen, aside from the slight shaking in her shoulder as silent sobs escaped her. Komaru held her breath, terrified that she’d gone too far, and yet not being able to regret anything she said.  
  
Finally, Toko lifted her head. There were pieces of long hair over her face, and her face was streaked with tears. She pushed up her large glasses with a shaky hand and drew a slow breath. When she lifted her hand to bit her nails again, Komaru reached out and grabbed it.  
  
“Stop,” she whispered weakly, gripping her hand.  
  
Toko’s lips quivered. She opened her mouth to say something, but burst into tears instead. Now, her sobs were louder, shaking her whole body. Komaru, feeling horribly guilty, pulled the crying girl into a tight embrace. Toko’s knees buckled, and the two crumbled to the ground, Komaru’s arms still around her.  
  
Slowly, her sobs slowed and her breathing evened. When she lifted her face to look at Komaru, Komaru felt her chest tighten. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was flushed and streaked with tears, and yet, in a horribly sad way, she looked beautiful.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Toki, I—” Komaru whispered, but was interrupted but Toko.  
  
“Y-you’re right.”  
  
Taken aback, Komaru did nothing but blink at the writing prodigy. “Wh-what?”  
  
Toko pushed up her glasses and wiped her eyes, laughing softly. “You’re right. Everything you said was spot on, except for one.”  
  
As she pushed her glasses up her nose, Komaru sat there, arms around her, frozen.  
  
“I’m not an idiot. I write fucking romance novels.” Toko laughed again. “I’m more than away that Mas—Byakuya, I mean, isn’t interested in me. So of course I understand.”  
  
Komaru shook her head, quickly. “I never said you were an idiot, I was just—”  
  
“Sh,” Toko said, pressing a finger against Komaru’s lips to silence her. “Let me finish. I… I need to try to explain to you. I feel like I owe you that much.  
  
“No, you don’t owe me—”  
  
“Shut up, Omaru,” Toko hissed, pressing her finger harder. Komaru stayed silent, obediently. “As I was saying. I know he doesn’t care about me at all. I know that much. It’s just…” she drew a deep breath. “It’s just… Everyone I’ve ever loved has treated me poorly. I don’t… I’ve never expected anything in return. Ever. To me, it’s always been normal to be treated like this. To me, that was my repayment.”  
  
She paused, raising her finger to bite her nail, but stopped, looking at Komaru with wide eyes. As the writing prodigy looked at her with those eyes, filled with such sadness and pain that she’d clearly forced down, Komaru felt her heart break.  
  
“Byakuya was no different from the rest of them,” Toko says finally. “And I’ve come to make peace with that. I’ve accepted that no one will ever love me the way I love them.” She said it so simply, as if she truly had accepted it.  
  
And that broke Komaru’s heart more.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Komaru whispered, removing her arms from around Toko and cupped her face, tilting up her chin so she was looking at her. Tears stung her own eyes, but she forced them down. “Don’t say things like that.”  
  
Toko blinked. “It’s true. I don’t suppose you could treat me better, right?” She was teasing, her lips quirking up, trying to regain her normal stature.  
  
Komaru’s eyes widened. Her whole body was shaking, waiting. Would she tell her? Would she finally tell her?  
  
“I could. I could treat you better,” Komaru breathed, voice no more than a whisper, hardly audible. Yet, judging by Toko’s raised eyebrows, she’d heard her.  
  
“Wh—”  
  
“I… Since I met you, I wasn’t able to explain it. I’m… I’m drawn to you, Toki,” Komaru mumbled. “You just… everything about you. I couldn’t… I can’t…” She furrowed her brows together. No, no, no no nonononononono! She was screwing it up. This was supposed to be the part where she gushed her feelings, where she confessed and started spewing beautiful poetry, just like they did in Toko’s books. But she was ruining it. “I’m sorry, I—I can’t explain, I need to—I think I can do I better job if I just—if I just do this instead,” Komaru mumbled, lips shaking, and entire body feeling numb. Now silent, she lifted Toko’s chin and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against hers.  
  
To her surprise, Toko kissed her back. It was a bit hesitant in slow, both were shaking, and seemed wary of each other. Komaru was kissing glass, if she moved too fast or got too close, Toko would shatter.  
  
But to her further shock, Toko wrapped her arms around Komaru’s neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A sigh escaped Komaru’s lips as they kissed, her entire body electrified with every movement of their soft lips. 

  


Slowly, they pulled away, breathless.  
  
“Was… Was that better?” Komaru asked, slowly.  
  
Toko reached up and touched her lips, eyes wide. “Y-yes. That was much better,” she whispered, and wrapped her arms around Komaru again, kissing her harder.  
  
On the floor of the crummy apartment, amidst the chaos and despair that was the world, Komaru found a real hope, and her name was Toko Fukawa.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like, i feel like this is kinda cheesy? idk, i just really wanted to try my hand at writing tokomaru, because i have another project with them planned for the future. but i don't really know if i like this or hate it.


End file.
